


Strawberry on Top

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: Jongin finally moved out of the dorm and haves a movie night with Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Strawberry on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsekais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsekais/gifts).



> this is my advance christmas and birthday gift to you p! i hope you love this!

Sehun has his head rested on the crook of Jongin’s shoulder as the movie continues on playing on the screen in front of them. 

It’s one of their movie nights again and they decided to have it at Jongin’s place this time. 

Jongin have been busy preparing for his solo album while Sehun’s filming for his upcoming big screen debut. Although today, Sehun didn’t have a shooting for his movie but for his Dior commercial film instead, so he texted his boyfriend immediately that he’s up for a movie night with him. 

Sehun and Jongin barely spend time together these days due to their hectic schedules, but despite that, they make sure to catch up on each other even if it’s just on a very late phone call at night. 

This kind of free time that they’re having right now is very rare for them. It always used to be them with the other members, huddled on a small couch, some of them lying on the floor as they watch a movie on the small dorm. 

In other words, Sehun and Jongin barely got time for each other before. 

But now, since Jongin finally moved out of the dorm, they can spend as much time alone now as they want now. They don’t need to worry about the other members hearing their loud annoying moans at night anymore.

Jongin prepared Sehun’s favorite red wine and snacks for him, he wanted to make this night special for the both of them. 

If they think about it, this happens to be the third time they finally got to spend time like this again. 

Today was Jongin’s rest day while Sehun only had a short filming which worked for the both of them. 

And now here they are, sipping on a very expensive red wine while munching on chocolate dipped strawberries. 

Sehun is not even paying attention to the movie which happens to be another horror one. It’s obviously a mistake on his side for telling Jongin to go pick whatever movie he wants and now he’s paying the price for it.

Another jump scare appears on the screen and Sehun flinches while Jongin finds it hilarious, his high-pitched laugh echoing around the living room.

“You’re a dick.” Sehun punches at his arm and grabs a pillow and hugs it to himself, scooting away from Jongin.

“Oh come on babe!” Jongin whines at him but doesn’t move from his place; it’s clear that he’s enjoying Sehun being scared from the movie. 

“It’s not even funny!” Sehun yells, throwing his hands in the air as he explains how a horror movie can never be funny.

“It’s entertaining babe!” Jongin laughs at him again, now crawling over to him and grabs his hand and puts it towards his lips, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on his flesh, making Sehun shudder.

“What was that about?” Sehun asks curiously as Jongin continues on peppering kisses across his hands, starting from his thumb and moving from finger to another finger. Jongin takes his sweet time, putting all of his attention on Sehun’s fingers. The long, lean, digits looking very tasty as he runs his lips all over his hand. 

Sehun looks at him in awe, though he’s not really surprised anymore on what Jongin is currently doing because most (all) of their movie nights end up with them naked on the sheets, and tonight is no difference. 

Sehun lets Jongin have his way on his fingers and just roll his head back on the large couch in pleasure. 

Jongin parts Sehun’s fingers one by one, licking a long stripe on the digits as he pleases, and even sucking on the tips harshly before giving it a soft bite and moving onto the other one.

Sehun never got used to this feeling, seeing Jongin have his way at him; doing whatever he wants to him. 

“Fuck.” Sehun lets out when Jongin takes his index and middle fingers inside his mouth, his lips closing around them and his tongue licking in between the digits. Jongin moans around his fingers, the sound vibrating on Sehun’s skin and he can’t get enough of it. He wants more. 

Sehun pulls his fingers out from Jongin’s mouth, making the other one whine out in protest but his whines stop once Sehun presses his lips against his. His lips devouring Jongin’s plump ones, hunger taking over him as he feels absolutely heated all over his body after Jongin sucked on his fingers. Jongin moans into the kiss, and bites at Sehun’s lip, making the other one curse out and let his tongue enter inside his mouth. 

They continue on making out on the couch, lips devouring each other as moans and groans fill Jongin’s empty apartment, the sound from the movie becoming a background noise. 

Sehun pushes Jongin on the couch, his large frame forcing the other one on the soft cushion as he straddles him, hands tangled tightly on Jongin’s hair as he continues on kissing him. Just as Jongin gets comfortable on the couch, Sehun pulls away and sits again on his place like nothing happened, a smug look is printed on his face as he reaches for his glass of wine and sips on it. 

“What the fuck!?” Jongin yelps, in shock and looks at his boyfriend in disbelief. “Sehun!?” He whines, already giving him the puppy-dog eyes and Sehun just ignores him and munches on another piece of strawberry. 

“The food will go to waste.” Sehun shrugs and sips again on the red wine, making sure he licks at his lips evilly before setting down the glass on the coffee table. 

“You’re annoying.” Jongin glares at him and sulks on the couch. 

“And yet you love me.” Sehun gives him a sickening grin. Jongin wants to punch it off of his pretty face. 

“Unfortunately I do.” Jongin continues on sulking on the other end of the couch, a pout is printed on his lips and he keeps on glaring daggers at Sehun.

Sehun lets out a loud laugh, giving a wink to Jongin and dips a pretzel into the chocolate syrup, he’s making sure that he got a good amount of chocolate before diving it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet sugary taste the chocolate leaves. And it doesn’t just end there, he even dips his finger on the syrup and puts it inside his mouth, moaning once again. 

Jongin doesn’t know if he can continue on seeing Sehun tease and edge him like this. But since he knows the man better than anyone, he’s sure that Sehun has more up his sleeves and he doesn’t want to be defeated by it. 

He continues to watch Sehun do his thing, drink wine, eat the strawberries, dip pretzels on the chocolate syrup and repeat. It’s pure agony for Jongin but as he watches, he thinks of a way to get back at him. He’s competitive as well.

As if a lightbulb turns on inside his mind, he thinks this might be the most insane idea he’s ever had and he’s willing to try it out to spice up their sex life even more. 

But of course, he needs to make sure first if Sehun is up for this one as well. He doesn’t want to force Sehun into something he doesn’t want to.

“Babe?” Jongin crawls closer to Sehun, feeling nervous all of a sudden and Sehun doesn’t miss the tremble in Jongin’s hands. Sehun sets down the glass on the table and turns his body to face Jongin. It’s so obvious that Jongin has something to say but he’s nervous about it, so Sehun the ever loving boyfriend that he is, comforts him first.

“Hey, are you alright?” Sehun asks him as Jongin sits down on his lap, taking both of his hands and presses a soft kiss on each palm in attempt to calm him down. Jongin smiles at the action and nods, he places his face on the crook of Sehun’s neck and inhales the sweet scent of his lover, he can never get enough of Sehun’s scent, it’s addicting. 

“What’s on your mind?” Sehun whispers, he’s now rubbing comforting circles on Jongin’s back, if he continues this for the next ten minutes, he’s sure that Jongin will fall asleep on his lap. 

“I want to try something out.” Jongin whispers onto his neck. “But I want to make sure, you’re alright with it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Jongin presses an open-mouthed kiss on Sehun’s neck, he feels the other shudder at his actions. 

“You can never make me uncomfortable my love.” Sehun says as he strokes Jongin’s hair, his fingers brushing against the soft hair. “You can do whatever you want, okay? You can have your way with me.” 

“Are you sure?” Jongin looks at him with wide eyes, he already knows that Sehun will say yes but still, he wanted to ask for his consent. 

“Yes babe. I trust you.” Sehun smiles at him before giving him a peck on his forehead. They both giggle and nuzzle their nose against each other, Jongin released a deep breath before thinking of a way how to initiate what he’s about to do to Sehun.

“At your pace babe. Relax. It’s just me.” Sehun reassures him once more and that’s all he needed.

Jongin starts running his lips around Sehun’s neck, he leaves wet kisses along the way, stopping from time to time to give a lick on the pale flesh. This isn’t how their night was supposed to go and they both know it. Sehun was supposed to take control this time, but he let Jongin have his way at him right now. 

Sehun moans out in pleasure once Jongin found that one spot on his neck, he sucks on it hard, biting with his teeth and gives it a lick before moving onto another spot. 

“Mmmh babe, yeah right there.” Sehun’s hands tighten their grip on Jongin’s waist. Jongin started grinding his hips down on Sehun’s crotch, the other moaning out loud once again from the action. Sehun’s starting to get hard, how could he not? When he has his boyfriend on top of him sucking love bites onto his pale skin and grinding on his crotch. 

Jongin’s lips finally found Sehun’s. He licks his way into the cave of his mouth, making sure to lick on the roof of Sehun’s mouth. Hunger, lust, and love is swirling inside of them both, Jongin moans when Sehun sucks at his tongue, biting at it before pulling away and attacking Jongin’s neck this time. Jongin throws his head back in bliss, his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he clutches Sehun’s hair, pulling on the long black silky hair as much as he pleases. Moans and swear words are leaving his mouth, his grip on Sehun’s hair is tightening as the other sucks on his ear lobe. 

Jongin feels like he’s in heaven. The pure bliss he’s having right now is being delivered to him by his boyfriend in a silver platter. Jongin wishes he could stay like this forever, on top of Sehun with his head thrown back in euphoria. 

“Fuck, you taste so good babe.” Sehun growls before delving into another spot and leaves a mark. Jongin could care less about the love bites right now, he doesn’t care if he’ll get scolded by his makeup artist, all he cares about right now is Sehun sucking on his delicate skin and taking his sweet time on doing it. 

Jongin tugs on Sehun’s shirt, Sehun gets the sign and takes off his shirt, and Jongin immediately rubs his hands around his chest. Sehun cusses out once again as Jongin’s finger brushes against his nipples. 

“You like that don’t you?” Jongin smirks, and continues on rubbing Sehun’s nipples. Both of his thumbs are attached on the small perked up nub, rolling it over and over again and Sehun thinks he might cum just from that alone. 

“Mmmh.” Sehun moans and Jongin licks at his lips. Fuck, he could never think about his title song the same way ever again. 

Jongin pinches at the nub, making Sehun roll his head back in pleasure. His nipples have always been sensitive and Jongin enjoys that so much. 

Jongin leans in and gives one of Sehun’s nipples a small lick, as if it’s his first time doing it. He looks up to see Sehun’s reaction and he’s pleased once he sees the man clenching his eyes shut, lips being bitten red by his lips. Jongin takes that as a cue to put the whole nipple inside his mouth, sucking on it softly and licking his tongue around it. He moans around the nub, his teeth softly playing with it as moans continue on escaping Sehun’s mouth. If Jongin continues this for the next few minutes, Sehun’s no doubt he’ll cum. 

Jongin moves to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention as the other one. He teases it first, rubbing his thumb on the beaded nub and licks at it. He moans softly on the nipple and sucks on it hard. His teeth catching the pink flesh and he gives it a bite, not too hard to hurt him, but hard enough to give him pleasure. 

“Jongin, s-stop.” Sehun whines, but Jongin just smirks at him and continues on sucking on his nipples. The beads are already puffy and red from Jongin’s lips and he wants to give him more. Jongin wants to drive Sehun to the very edge just by giving his nipples attention. 

“I’ll c-c-cum.” Sehun has a tight grip on Jongin’s hair, it kind of hurts but Jongin doesn’t mind the pain. He’s always liked it, always had a thing for pain and he lets Sehun continue on pulling at his hair, even wants him to go harsher. 

“Then you’ll cum.” Jongin says, and licks again on the nipple. He likes this, no, he loves this. He loves seeing Sehun be a mess; writhing in complete bliss, eyes shut tightly from the pleasure as strings of moan leaves continuously leave his lips. 

Jongin sucks harshly once again and that’s the end game for Sehun. Sehun’s whole body trashes around as his climax came upon him. His jaw wide open as he gripped Jongin’s hair even more tightly than before, Jongin whines out in the mixture of pain and pleasure that he gets from the tug.

He lets Sehun come down from his high before the other pulls him up, mouth hungrily devouring his own. Sehun bites at Jongin’s lower lip, he keeps his teeth there, making sure to bite in deep until blood drip out from it. Once he’s successful, Sehun sucks again on Jongin’s lower lip before pulling away. 

Jongin looks ethereal like this. His hair a mess, his lips plumped up red, and his eyes, his gorgeous eyes looking at Sehun in pleasure and desire. Sehun could never get enough of this sight of Jongin. 

Jongin gets up from Sehun’s crotch, he turns his back as he chooses between the strawberries and the chocolate syrup. He takes the small tub of chocolate syrup in his hands, dipping his finger in and sucks his finger inside his mouth, the sugary taste melts inside his mouth and he moans around his finger. 

Jongin turns back around and pushes Sehun down on the couch, fuck. His couch. Jongin shrugs off the thought of him staining his expensive couch. 

“You trust me right?” Jongin asks once more. 

“Yes babe.” Sehun smiles at him and Jongin gives one back.

Jongin drips the syrup down on Sehun’s chest, the dark gooey liquid melting down on Sehun’s milky skin. Sehun shivers from the touch of the liquid as it’s kind of cold on his skin. Jongin sets down the tub back to the table and straddles Sehun again. Jongin places Sehun’s hands above his head, his hand tightly wrapping around the other’s wrists, holding them in place as he dips his head for the first lick of the chocolate syrup on Sehun’s skin.

Jongin moans as he licks off the syrup, his eyes close satisfaction and Sehun just looks at him in awe. Sehun doesn’t even fight back from Jongin’s hold, he’s content the way he is right now; under Jongin’s mercy. Sehun shudders once Jongins lips find his nipples once again, he takes the tub of syrup and drips some on the buds, making sure to coat it perfectly before sucking off the syrup off of his skin in the most sinful way that Sehun has ever seen.

“The chocolate syrup tastes even better like this babe.” Jongin winks at Sehun before diving onto the other one. Jongin swirls his tongue around the bud, sucking the chocolate syrup off of his skin clean. And just like that, Sehun is on the edge again. 

Sehun’s torso is sticky from the syrup but he doesn’t mind it as he lets Jongin enjoy him as he pleases. Sehun himself is lost for words from Jongin’s actions and just lets out curses or Jongin’s name from his mouth. 

In all of the years that they have been dating, Jongin has always been full of surprises for the both of them; this one adds to the list of course. 

Sehun couldn’t handle it anymore and wanted to give back the same amount of attention that he got to his boyfriend. He frees himself from Jongin’s grip and pushes him back down on the cushion, taking Jongin by surprise. 

Jongin was still in his shirt and Sehun gets him off of it, teasing him bit by bit as he takes his time on pressing kisses on his tan skin. Sehun is now the one straddling him and leaving kisses on his body. It was fun being in control but it feels so much better being taken care of. 

Jongin gets comfortable on the couch as Sehun gets up from his place and disappears into the kitchen. A few moments later, Sehun comes back with a bottle of whipped cream on his hands, a devilish grin is etched on his face. Perhaps Sehun loves Jongin’s idea as well. 

Sehun sprays the whipped cream both on Jongin’s nipples. The cold cream made Jongin shudder as his nipples started to get hard from it. Jongin moans once Sehun leaves a trail of whipped cream from his chest down to his bellybutton, and it doesn’t stop there. Sehun gets the tub of chocolate syrup and pours it on top of the whipped cream. It’s about to get real messy on Jongin’s couch but it’s so worth it if he gets to cum like this. 

As if Sehun didn’t tease Jongin enough a while ago, he gets up again from the couch and finds his phone, wanting to save this moment forever by taking a photo of Jongin all messed up on his couch. Jongin looks absolutely sinful in this sight, his lips are plumped red; a bit of blood can still be seen from the way that Sehun bit him harshly a while ago, his hair is a mess just like a bird’s nest from Sehun’s tugging, and his body. Oh God, his body. 

Jongin is a literal dessert right now. 

Since they don’t have cherries at the moment, Sehun takes a piece of strawberry from the table and puts it on top of the chocolate covered whipped cream on Jongin’s bellybutton. Sehun takes countless amounts of photos of Jongin, he’ll definitely have it saved on one of his private folders for his future use.

“Baby you look so good like this.” Sehun’s voice is low, lower than before. He dips his finger into the whipped cream and puts it inside Jongin’s mouth, letting the other suck the cream off of his skin. Jongin moans around Sehun’s digit, eyes rolling back at the taste. 

Jongin shudders once Sehun finally places his lips on his body. He starts on his left nipple, licking at the cream softly before putting his whole mouth over the bud, he suckles at it with gusto. Sehun thinks this is the best that Jongin has ever tasted. It’s addicting. Sehun wonders why they never tried this out before. 

Jongin has his eyes closed when Sehun’s tongue is cleaning off the cream and syrup off of his nipple. His lips are taken between his teeth, he’s sure he can draw out more blood from how tight he’s biting onto it.  
Jongin is satisfied, he’s happy, he’s in bliss. This is everything he has ever wanted. 

Sehun is moving down on Jongin’s body once he finished licking off the cream from his other nipple, he leaves kisses along the way, making sure that Jongin knows how much he’s enjoying this. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Sehun asks him once he’s at Jongin’s bellybutton, the strawberry on top of the whipped cream looking absolutely delicious. 

“Yes Sehun, this is everything that I wanted. Please, do something.” It’s obvious that Jongin has been on the edge for a while and Sehun still has the guts to tease his lover. Jongin whines out in protest as Sehun continues on leaving kisses on his stomach, he bites softly at the skin and licks at it to soothe the pain out. 

“Sehun, please.” Jongin whines, he’s had enough of Sehun’s teasing but he can never take over, not when Sehun is determined on teasing Jongin even more. Sehun has always been like that, he loves teasing Jongin till the very end, he loves to hear him whine out all day long until he finally cracks, and when Jongin cracks, he really does break into pieces. 

“What baby? I’m having a good time, they say it’s best to take your time with dessert.” Sehun just smirks and Jongin wants to slap that smug smirk off of his pretty face. 

“Just please do something.” Jongin whines and rolls his head back on the cushion.

“Since you asked nicely.” Sehun smirks one more time before finally dipping his tongue into the cream. Sehun moans from the mixture of flavors of the cream, the chocolate syrup, and Jongin. He takes the strawberry and puts it inside Jongin’s mouth. Sehun made a good pick as the strawberry is huge and fits perfectly inside Jongin’s mouth; serving as a mouth gag. 

Jongin moans at the taste of the strawberry inside his mouth, there’s still some cream and chocolate left on it so it tastes better. 

Sehun finally dives in and eats the whipped cream on Jongin’s bellybutton. The action makes Jongin whimper around the fruit, he doesn’t think he can handle much further of what’s to come. Jongin’s toes are curling, his hands entangled in Sehun’s long black hair, making a mess out of it as Sehun continues on licking at his skin. 

After what felt like hours, Sehun is finally tugging on Jongin’s trousers, he gets up from his place and wipes at his lips. The taste of Jongin lingering on his mouth, he wants more. He could never get enough of Jongin’s taste. He’ll want him more and more until the other tells him to stop. 

Sehun gets up from his place and unzips Jongin’s trousers, he pulls the cloth down his legs along with the boxers. Jongin’s hard length slaps against his stomach once it’s free from its confinement. Sehun’s mouth waters even more once he saw Jongin’s dick. It’s hard, long, thick, and the veins look so good that he wants to taste it already. But Sehun hold himself back, he doesn’t want to give it in just like that to Jongin. He wants to edge the other even more, tease him even more until he’s begging and crying. 

Once Jongin’s fully naked, Sehun takes Jongin’s length in his hands, giving it a few lazy strokes before dipping his tongue and licking at the precum leaking from the tip. He drags his tongue across the long vein on the base of his dick, makes sure the whole length is covered in his saliva. Sehun takes it even further, he gets the bottle of whipped cream once again and leaves a stripe of cream on the base of Jongin’s dick up to the head. He finishes it off with a hefty amount of chocolate syrup. 

It’s absolutely filthy.

But Sehun’s sure that it tastes wonderful. 

Sehun then takes a lick from the taint of Jongin’s ass, his tongue even slipping a bit to touch the entrance just to tease his boyfriend a bit more. He smirks when Jongin whines out from his teasing so he does it once more, earning him another yank on his hair. Sehun thinks Jongin has had enough so he finally licks at the base of his dick. 

Jongin might think he’s in heaven already, his eyes are shut tight, and clenching even more once Sehun drags his tongue at the tip of his cock. Sehun wraps his lips around the head of his cock and Jongin moans, his hand pulling tighter on Sehun’s hair, yanking him forward, wanting him to take him deeper. 

Sehun obliges, he takes Jongin down his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Sehun is silently thanking himself for not having a gag reflex as he takes Jongin’s cock deeper down his throat. He runs his tongue around the base and sucks generously. Jongin is writhing around the couch, complete bliss taking over him. He feels like he could cum any moment by now when his cock hits the back of Sehun’s throat once more.

“B-Babe I’m gonna c-cum!” Jongin yelps as he spits out the fruit from his mouth and Sehun is now sucking on the tip of his dick, licking furiously at the precum that’s leaking out. Sehun makes it worse by fondling with his balls, making sure that they also get the attention that they need.

“Cum for me.” Sehun says and shoves Jongin’s dick again down his throat. That is the last straw. Once Jongin felt the vibrations on his dick, he trashes around and shoots warm liquids down Sehun’s throat. Sehun happily swallows everything that he has given him and gives him a final lick on the tip of his dick before pulling off of him. 

Jongin grabs Sehun by his neck and gives him a sloppy kiss on the mouth, the juices left behind by the strawberry is lingering on Jongin’s mouth and Sehun moans at the taste before he’s being turned over and now Jongin’s straddling Sehun again. 

“My turn.” Jongin whispers before pushing Sehun down on the couch. Jongin takes Sehun’s trousers off with his ruined boxers along the way. Jongin has always been in awe with Sehun’s size, and this time, it’s not new for him to ogle again over his lover’s cock. 

It looks so good and raw, thick and long, and the tip oozing with precum that he fights the urge to lick. 

He takes a moment admiring Sehun’s cock, his fingertip running on the thick vein on the base, getting back at Sehun for teasing on the edge. Sehun shudders at Jongin’s actions, his eyes rolling to the very back of his head as Jongin continues on running his fingertip on his cock, now reaching the tip. Jongin spreads the precum around the head of his cock, dipping in and taking a small lick before wrapping his plump lips around it and gives it a soft suck. 

“Mmmh babe, you like that, don’t you?” Jongin smirks at him and climbs off, getting the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup once again. Jongin sprays whipped cream on top of Sehun’s dick in a perfect swirl, drips with chocolate syrup and finishes it with a small bite-sized strawberry on top. 

Delicious. 

Jongin holds at the base of Sehun’s cock, gets Sehun’s phone from the table and takes a photo of it. 

It looks so fucking filthy. 

It’s a real dessert now for him.

Sehun takes a good look at Jongin and he wants to print this moment on the very back of his head for the rest of his life. He wants to remember this every single time. 

“Come on baby, let me take a photo of you taking my cock like this.” Sehun groans and takes the phone away from Jongin’s hands. Jongin’s eyes lit up from Sehun’s idea and he kneels down, holding Sehun’s cock in both hands and takes a small lick at the tip while looking cheekily at the camera. 

“That’s it. That’s my baby.” Sehun says to Jongin who gives him a wink in return and finally dives in. 

Sehun lets go of the phone and rests his head back on the couch, his arms behind his head and he looks down on Jongin on his cock. Fuck. He’ll never get tired of this sight. 

Jongin takes the strawberry off of Sehun’s cock and eats it, moaning at the sweet taste of cream and chocolate and the fruit itself. He then leans down and takes the whole of Sehun’s cock inside his mouth, making it reach to the very back of his throat and starts bobbing his head up and down. It is absolute messy. The cream, the chocolate, Sehun’s dick, everything is inside Jongin’s mouth. 

Jongin looks sinful and there’s so much more that Sehun wants to do with him but he doesn’t think he can handle anymore. Sehun thinks that if Jongin nudges the tip of his dick on the back of his throat once more, he’ll cum again before he even gets the chance to get inside Jongin’s ass. To prevent him for doing that, he gently pulls Jongin away from his cock. 

“As much as I want to cum again, I want to do it inside you babe.” Sehun tills him and kisses him once more. Sehun will always have this taste of Jongin in the back of his head; it’s sinful, wonderful, sweet, experimental, and loving, all at the same time. He knows he’ll crave for this taste more in the future. 

“Do it. Fuck me.” Jongin tells him and gets into a position. Jongin is in all fours, in his hands and knees on the couch and his legs are spread wide open for Sehun to take over. 

As if they haven’t had enough with the cream and syrup, Sehun takes them once more before disappearing into Jongin’s bedroom. Sehun searches for that one bottle of flavored lube in one of Jongin’s drawers. There’s no way in hell he’ll use the cream and syrup as a lube, unless he’s really desperate. 

Sehun comes back in the living room and positions himself between Jongin’s legs. He runs his hands on the back of his thighs, fingertips teasing his lover who shivers from the touch. Sehun drags his finger tips on the part where his ass meets his thighs, rubbing circles over and over until Jongin have had enough of the teasing. 

Sehun chuckles out a deep laugh, his voice has gotten deeper and it scared Jongin for a second. This is it. This is the moment he has been waiting for; it’s finally happening: Sehun will take him as it is. 

Sehun then leaves a stripe of cream on Jongin’s ass down to the opening. Filthy, once again. And of course, Sehun drips the chocolate syrup for the finishing touch. If Jongin already looked filthy a while ago, he looks filthier now. He’s in his hands and knees and there’s a stripe of cream and chocolate syrup down his ass. 

Sehun takes his time on eating the cream, avoiding the opening of Jongin’s ass as he pleases. Jongin just shudders at the cold feeling of the cream with the mixture of Sehun’s warm and wet tongue. 

Finally, Sehun takes a lick on the entrance of Jongin’s insides, he’s swirling his tongue around the hole; slowly and slowly and slowly and slowly. Jongin is moaning down on the couch, knuckles are white from how hard he has balled his fists. 

“Please.” Jongin moans, he doesn’t know if he can continue any longer; he’s had enough of Sehun’s teasing. 

“Sehun, please!” Jongin is crying now, tears are running down his face as Sehun continues on swirling his tongue around Jongin’s hole. “Sehun, p-please!” In fact, Jongin doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. He doesn’t know if he’s begging for Sehun to stop the teasing or for Sehun to go on and finally fuck him. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Sehun moans into one of Jongin’s cheeks; he’s pressing kisses on the soft, plump flesh before finally sucking another love mark, making sure that’s it’s bruised perfectly since no one will ever get to see them than him. 

“I love you so fucking much Jongin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Sehun moans and then sucks at the Jongin’s hole. Jongin moans out in pleasure, his head is foggy from Sehun’s words and actions. 

“I fucking love you too! F-fuck! Sehun!” Jongin cries out when a finger finally breaches in inside of him. The finger is pumping in and out of him in slow strokes, letting Jongin adjust from the pressure before Sehun adds in another one of his fingers. Jongin is long gone from the pleasure, his arms had fallen down on the couch and his neck is twisted in a weird angle that’ll hurt for sure but he doesn’t mind that at all right now. 

Nothing else matters right now when Sehun is four fingers deep inside him right now. All he can focus on is Sehun and Sehun and Sehun and Sehun and Sehun. 

“Are you ready for me babe?” Sehun asks as he pulls his fingers out from Jongin’s hole and positions Jongin on his lap. He wants to see Jongin reaction when he fucks him, he’s always been like that. He always wants to see how good he fucks Jongin from inside out, his cock thrusting and hitting those god forsaken nerves inside of him, wrecking him to the very core. 

He wants to be able to see Jongin’s mouth open wide and strings of curses fall out of it along with his name. God, Sehun wants to hear him scream out his name so loud that everyone in the fucking building will hear and know who’s fucking Jongin this good. He wants to see the pleasure taking over his lover, eyes rolling back to the back of his head, lips bitten red, nails scratching at his skin, he wants it all. 

He wants everything with Jongin and more. 

Jongin lifts himself up before sliding down on Sehun’s cock, making the both of them let out moans in satisfaction. 

“I love you.” Sehun smiles at Jongin before thrusting upwards and wraps his arms around the small of Jongin’s waist. Jongin wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck and relishes in the feeling of Sehun’s cock thrusting in deep inside of him. Jongin feels so full. Full of cock and full of love. 

Jongin rolls his hips as he meets Sehun’s deep thrusts, pressing his forehead against the other’s. His eyes are shut tight from the pleasure, his mouth slightly open as his breathing is uneven. This is what Sehun wants to see: Jongin lost in bliss because of him. 

A few more thrusts and Sehun finally hits that one spot inside of Jongin making him arch his back and throw his head with a long drawn out moan leaving his mouth. Sehun takes that as a cue to continue on thrusting, taking complete control over Jongin’s body that’s limp in his arms. 

Sehun has no doubt that Jongin is close to his climax, his thighs are trembling and his hold on Sehun is tightening, his fingertips digging in deep at Sehun’s milky skin. 

“You wanna cum babe?” Sehun asks him and continues on thrusting, this time making sure that it’s slow and deep, reaching the deepest part of Jongin’s insides. 

“Yes, please.” Jongin just whimpered and tightened his hold on Sehun. Sehun takes Jongin’s mouth in his before pulling away, “Cum for me.” Jongin then cums untouched, his dick twitching between their bodies as his eyes are shut tight. Blood drips down on Sehun’s back from how hard Jongin dig his nails in, and Sehun’s name is only thing that Jongin knows in his vocabulary, saved for the others such as: I love you.

It doesn’t take that long for Sehun to cum next, not when Jongin already did. That will always be the last straw for Sehun: Jongin cumming. 

Sehun then groans and fills Jongin up with his cum, the warm and thick liquid filling up Jongin’s insides and the man whimpers at the feeling. 

None of the moves, both of them are speechless.

Sehun lies down with him still inside of Jongin, his arms wrapping around Jongin’s body. He traces circles on Jongin’s skin, soothing the other one down who’s still riding his high. 

“Thank you, I love you.” Jongin speaks against Sehun’s chest, finding his lover’s hands and intertwining their fingers together. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for, I love you even more.” Sehun brings their tangled hands to his lips and pressed a long kiss on Jongin’s skin as a sign of his affection. 

“The couch is probably ruined.” Jongin’s high-pitched laughter fills up the whole apartment, even vibrating against Sehun’s skin. 

“It’s alright, I’ll get you another one.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
